


Good Boy

by yourfictionalprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Biting, Half-Werewolf, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, half-were!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfictionalprincess/pseuds/yourfictionalprincess
Summary: “Sorry to wake you up,” he continues, paying no mind to the way Hajime silently inched towards him. “I know you said something about a headache earlier—which I got medicine for by the way—but it’s going to take me forever to put this all up and I was hoping to try and have dinner ready before the new episode of my drama comes on tonight—”Tooru cuts off, blinking at the sudden shadow looming over him. His head snaps back when the silhouettes of two arms lift towards him.Hajime’s standing right over him, an absolutely starved look in his eye.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Hajime to have fluffy ears.

“Hajime? I’m home! Come help me carry this stuff to the kitchen, will ya?”

Tooru wiggles through the front door, one loaded arm after the other, bending down to relieve himself of the heavy weight. Rolling both shoulders, he huffs with accomplishment, foot swinging back to kick the door shut behind him. Tooru leans down to remove his shoes.

He’s almost done undoing the lace to his favorite worn converses when something stirs behind him. The creak of a mattress, a click of a door, and his boyfriend’s heavy footsteps padding towards him—all of which bring a soft smile to his lips. Tooru doesn’t even look up, (besides a quick glance to Hajime’s bare feet) meticulously untying the lace and shoving them back into his shoes. A particular canine had a nasty habit of chewing on them if he didn’t.

“I probably shouldn’t have bought so much,” he says, conversationally, “but the mart down the street was having such a good sale. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a few extra things.”

Hajime doesn’t answer, not that Tooru expects him to; Hajime is known for his strong silences as Tooru is for filling them.

“Sorry to wake you up,” he continues, paying no mind to the way Hajime silently inched towards him. “I know you said something about a headache earlier—which I got medicine for by the way—but it’s going to take me forever to put this all up and I was hoping to try and have dinner ready before the new episode of my drama comes on tonight—”

Tooru cuts off, blinking at the sudden shadow looming over him. His head snaps back when the silhouettes of two arms lift towards him.   

Hajime’s standing right over him, an absolutely _starved_ look in his eye.

There’s no processing what happens next when Hajime’s suddenly on top of him, pushing him roughly to the floor and pinning him still, face shoving straight into his neck. Hajime starts nipping over the exposed skin there, eagerly nosing his shirt aside to get to what he’s really after.

It’s only when Hajime’s teeth have fully sunk into his neck that Tooru realizes what he’s brought himself home to.

He winces, pain familiar yet still jarring when flesh yields to sharp canines. A distinct jolt of pleasure zips its way all the way down to the tips of his toes, forcing out a tiny whimper. Hajime’s quick to lap over the bite, tongue hot and soothing, licking until the tiny specks of blood cease, leaving a freshly marked scar in its wake.

This alone should be enough for Tooru to grasp the situation, but to be sure, he reaches up to pat through sleep-matted hair, finding a distinct (and familiar) pair of pointed ears. Ones that definitely hadn’t been there before he left for classes this morning.

 _Oh hell,_ Tooru thinks, _Hajime went and turned while I was gone._

He wants to laugh. Of course all of the signs had been so obvious before. Headaches, high aggression, possessiveness, an insatiable bout of energy (even when they had been going at it like bunnies every night for the past two weeks). All of it was there and yet somehow he’d still bypassed all the warnings.

And now he was in the arms of an instinct driven, obviously horny, half-were boyfriend who was mouthing at his neck like it was the most casual thing in the world, eagerly dry humping against his leg.

Talk about walking into the lion’s den. Tooru could already feel how sore his ass was going to be tomorrow.

It’s with great difficulty that he finds himself trying to untangle from Hajime’s superhuman hold. Using his nails, he tugs through fine, coarse hair, scratching down the length of a taut back and dragging back up to caress over the backs of fluffy ears, fully appreciating the bare skin his fingers ghosted across while Tooru smoothed over tawny traps. Hajime groans with the new attention, pulling back enough to shove his head better into his boyfriend’s ministrations. A tail taps excitedly against his leg when Tooru gets to his favorite spot.   

It’s enough of a distraction that Tooru can wiggle out from under him, ignoring the fact that his boyfriend already has him half hard in unbearably tight pants.

Only when he’s upright and kneeling on the ground does Hajime snap back to himself, blinking several times before crawling forward, trying to get Tooru beneath him again.

“C’mere.” He grouses, voice wonderfully deep and rumbling. Tooru fights back a shudder.

Big hands smooth over the dark denim of his jeans, hot to the touch even through the layer of fabric. There’s only one thing Tooru can think to do when Hajime tugs his hips one good time, urging him closer.

Tooru reaches up to slap his face; _hard._

Hajime recoils with a yowl, snarling the second he jerks his hand away to hold over a redden cheek.

Tooru gives him _the look._ “You better not be growling at me, Iwaizumi Hajime. Don’t think for a second I won’t go get that leash, tie you up, and leave you here.”

Something dangerous— _predatory—_ flashes in silver eyes. Maybe it’s that scathing look he’s still directing at Tooru for being slapped—nostrils flared, lips pulled back, teeth bared. Or maybe it’s the idea of being tied up and left alone; no way of relieving the incessant ache deep down other than a lone hand and the thoughts and smell of a boyfriend behind closed doors.

Tooru stands, ignoring the growl when he pinches Hajime chin between his fingers, forcing his head up. “Just because you’re all wolfed up and having trouble keeping it in your pants doesn’t mean you can just jump me—in the doorway for godsakes! We aren’t _animals_ here Hajime. We have _standards._ ”

He tears his hand away, crossing his arms.

“You’re going to help me put all of these groceries up.” Tooru commands, “I will be taking a shower and then maybe, _maybe,_ after that I’ll let you have what you want. Only…if you’re a _good_ boy.”

Slit-eyes narrow at him, lips pressing together at the use of the phrase. Hajime’s silence is telling enough though that Tooru knows he won’t see any more defiance out of him. Hajime simply stands, grabbing _all_ of the bags without a hint of effort, wordlessly doing just as he’s told.

Tooru lets go of the breath he’s been holding the second Hajime steps out of hearing rang, palming at the front of his pants with a soft groan.

Hajime was just too much when he was like this; too pushy, too aggressive, and way too good looking for Tooru to handle—normal Hajime was enough of a snack as it was. Nothing was easier about him getting even beefier when those wolf-y muscles were only good for holding Tooru down until he screamed himself hoarse—

Tooru takes a deep breath. It wouldn’t reflect kindly if he stood around doing the exact same thing he told his boyfriend _not_ to do.

He hurries after to the kitchen, a surprised sound leaving him when he notices Hajime’s more than half way done, barely in the span of a minute. (Those wolf-like reflexes were nothing to laugh at!) Not to be outdone, Tooru reaches over to start helping, another noise of surprise jumping from his throat when a tight grip circles around his wrist.

Tooru looks at Hajime questioningly and the look shot back at him can only be described as _desperate._

“Go shower.” He says, with an air of nonchalance, but Tooru can pick out the layers of urgency just in those two words.

What’s shocking though is how Tooru doesn’t tease him for it. Just does as he’s told ( _oh, how the tables quickly turned_ ), heading towards the bathroom, nary a murmur of complaint.

Tooru denies any sort of enthusiasm as he’s peeling off his clothes.

The water stings as it cascades over him, purposefully hot (though probably would have served better cold). Tooru forces in with a flinch, letting muscles sooth under a relentless spray, frazzled mind doing its best to remind his body to _relax._

His erection chooses not to listen.

Tooru swallows down something warm, stomach clenching pleasantly at the mere thought of his wolf-man half-naked in their kitchen, rushing to put up their groceries so he could come fuck Tooru senseless, as if his life depended on it. It’s strangely domestic and oddly enticing, toes curling with every muscle he pictures flexing. Tooru sucks down a shallow breath, leaning over to rest his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall.

God, he really needed to get a grip.

Be it by some deity laughing above or some fools luck, Tooru’s eyes just happen to open and zero in on the tiny, almost inconspicuous bottle that held a home in many parts of their apartment for occasions such as these.

The fact that he reaches for it almost immediately makes him want to scream.

 _Stupid Hajime,_ he curses, _stupid Hajime with his stupid sharp teeth and big muscles, making me act like a bitch in heat…_

Tooru uncaps the bottle with a soft click, pouring it into his hand and coating each finger liberally, guiding down to entrance. He denies any quiver of anticipation with him hovering just over his hole, fingers grazing between his cheeks. It’s barely anything to shove one long, thin finger into his tight heat, pushing and swirling, free hand coming to rest where his head still presses against the wall; grounding as the heat tries to consume.

The second addition is nothing to two weeks of almost non-stop sex, tightness yielding to each push with jaw dropping results. Tooru spreads wide with a pant, scissoring and pressing, face resting harder against tile the more difficult it becomes for him to focus on standing. It _burns_ something different when he shoves in a third, toes curling back and voice jumping, face on fire with how utterly full he feels right now.

He pauses with a heave vibrating his wrist, testing boundaries and clenching teeth when he reminds himself that three won’t compare to the size he’ll have soon.

Everything comes to a screeching halt when two large, hot hands suddenly palm against his ass cheeks, pressing him open as Tooru lets out a surprised gasp.

Hajime crowds into him like something akin to a missing puzzle piece; their skin slides together, muscular bodies fitting almost inseparably with strong hands still keeping him apart. Hajime’s thick cock ruts against his thigh, the missing layers and slick way it slides making it all the more real for Tooru.

Hajime’s got a beautiful cock, Tooru thinks. It curves gorgeously; the head a nice enough size to press and tease against his hole, girth big enough to fill him full without being too much.

Were-Hajime’s though, is _way_ too much. It hangs so heavy that even full-mast it still points down, balls droopy and full, hanging strong in clear anticipation.

They have to work up to it or else Tooru will be in _actual_ pain. It’s why it’s so important for Hajime’s change periods to be noted—they needed to prep for this beforehand.

“I c-can’t, not yet!” Tooru pleads when Hajime brushes against his thigh once again, praying something out there has taken pity on him enough not to let Hajime fall completely to instinct.

Wet lips press against his neck, tongue emerging and lapping once again over a clear mark.

“Put another in.” Hajime slurs, so much that Tooru doesn’t comprehend until he repeats it again.

“Shove another finger in your ass, Tooru.”

A sharp slap against his ass makes him shriek, skin aflame and tingling when a rough hand palms over it appreciatively. Hajime yanks his hips back with more force than he’d typically use, bowing his back while shoving a fist into soppy tresses, keeping his face firm against the shower wall. The only pause in his rough treatment is the lube clicking open again. The hand pulling his hair disappears momentarily with the slick sound of the bottle being poured, a hand yanking his own fingers from his ass before much larger digits press over him.

“If you won’t do it, I will.” Hajime’s gravelly voice assures, making a point of shoving two in and scissoring before Tooru could do so much as gasp.

Fingers tangle back into his hair to mash his face back into the tile, muffling raspy moans. If Tooru could grasp at coherency long enough, he might be mortified at the way his cock twitches excitedly when his boyfriend gets especially rough.

Hajime works at an unforgiving pace, curling in and prodding until Tooru’s legs shake like jelly, until both of his hands are slapped against the slippery wall, trying to find something to keep him upright. Tooru keens loudly when a third finger pushes in, gasping and squirming when his mind couldn’t decide if this was too much or not enough. Hajime’s fingers were so much in him; he would never understand how he could have longer fingers and Hajime’s still filled him the fullest.

“H-Hajime,” he pants, turning as much as the hand against his head would allow. He casts a pleading look over his shoulder when a fourth finger rests temptingly at his entrance, “Hajime, w-wait.”   

His words must snap something in his boyfriend because in the next moment, Hajime’s shoved into his face, mouth in an open snarl, pupils blown so barely a hint of silver remains.

“More waiting, Tooru?” He barks, anger accompanied with several rough thrusts into him. “Didn’t you get your kick earlier when you treated your boyfriend like a damn mutt or am I not being a _good_ enough boy for you yet?”

He spreads his fingers and Tooru chokes, response garbling until it breaks off into a high whine. Hajime bites into his shoulder, shoving two fingers into Tooru’s mouth as an afterthought. Tooru gags slightly, tears burning in the corner of his eyes before he gives an introductory suck.

“You think you’re so in control, coming in here and threatening me when you have no idea what I’ve been wanting to do to you all day.” Another bite into his skin, sharp enough to make Tooru cry around the fingers. “I could smell it the second your dick got excited because of me.”

The fingers slip out of his mouth and down to where his neglected cock hangs, curling around it and pumping it harshly. Tooru jolts, cries loud from his now unoccupied mouth, squirming as if to pull away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hajime pulls out of him, using both hands to yank back his hips again. Tooru sobs at the overwhelming feeling of being emptied so suddenly, octave jumping higher when Hajime takes to rolling his fat dick over his ass.

 _Wait_ tips at the edge of his tongue, melding into a small cry when Hajime’s hips cant up again, teasing him over and over even though Tooru knows they can’t yet.

A chaste kiss presses just below his jaw and when Hajime nuzzles into his neck, Tooru realizes he isn’t completely lost to the sensations.

“I’m not going to hurt you, baby.” He murmurs into the soft skin just below his ear. “M’just going to fuck you like I should’ve been doing all day.”

There’s a click and Tooru knows Hajime’s coating himself with lube, pumping over that pulsating length without even having to see. Something strange coils in his belly; arousal burning low in the pit of his stomach, flaring if Hajime so much as drags his fingers tips over him. But a bout of fear too, guts clenching when his boyfriend lines himself behind him because were-Hajime was just _too_ _big._

“I’ll go slow.” He promises, certainty absolute in his words. “I’ll stop if you need me to. Just tell me and I will.”

A lodge has somehow wormed its way into Tooru’s throat, making him incapable of words. He hopes that when he nods, glancing back over his shoulder, Hajime can see the _I trust you_ in his eyes.

As promised, Hajime’s first press can hardly even be called a push, hips rocking back and forth slowly, showing so much more control for a half-beast who had been content to devour him mere moments ago. Tooru can feel the slight burn of intrusion, whine growing in pitch the further the head presses into him. But Hajime’s so good, so _perfect_ , ceasing his movements the second it becomes too overwhelming for him to handle. Hands come to thumb lightly at his nipples, just soft presses and swirls, enough to make his chest tingle, but not to rattle his bone with jolting shocks. Hajime pinches them gently, thrusting further in when Tooru relaxes.

The more of Hajime that he takes, the more unsteady Tooru feels—legs already a shaken mess before his boyfriend had decided to join him. Hajime notices though—Tooru forgets how attentive he can still be when it feels like he’s lost him to his instinctual half—sliding an arm around his waist and trying to hold of Tooru what he himself couldn’t. Tooru’s forehead thumps back into the shower wall of his own violation, soft groan against the tile when a steadying hand grasps firmly around his hip. Hajime’s fingers press into the bruises already present and somehow that ache distracts him from another few torturous slides.

“So good, Tooru. You’re doing so good. You always take my cock so good, baby.”

The praises roll of Hajime’s lips like a symphony, fueling the thirst in him desperate to be praised. Of course he would never admit it and Hajime would never call him out for it, but they both knew how well Tooru thrived on just sweet words alone.

All too soon Hajime’s groin comes to bump against his ass, but Tooru doesn’t need to feel it to know that he’s impossibly full, dizzied by the thought of just how much of Hajime was in him.

Something deep rumbles in Hajime’s chest, sounding pleased. It makes Tooru smile, even while pressing his feverish forehead to the cool tile, hoping it could somehow lessen the wildfire scorching him on the inside.

Hajime sinks into his back and kisses his shoulder over and over, sucking softly into pale skin while giving Tooru a moment to adjust.

“Gonna move now.” He tells him when Tooru shakes again. (This time from a lack of stimulation.)

Hips pull back slowly, not even half out before Hajime thrusts back in. Tooru’s voice sounds of something wet, almost like a hiccup, that tapers off into a moan. Something he can’t dwell on before Hajime’s backing up and doing the same thing again.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Tooru doesn’t know if that’s supposed to an observation or praise.

“T-that’s because someone didn’t want to stretch me all the way first.” He quips back, clenching down on him just to hear Hajime groan.

“Couldn’t wait,” Hajime admits, punctuating his words with a thrust, “Watched you finger yourself for too long and _I_ needed to be the one in you.”

It would probably be more mortifying if Tooru could wrap his mind around it longer than what it takes for Hajime to break it away with his lazy, half thrusts. A blush burns high on his cheeks, knowing it will bother him more later. For now, Hajime’s panting in his ear is all he can focus on.

His touches are really what have relaxed Tooru to where he is now, face and hands sliding down the wall, just enough that he can bow his back again, press his ass further into his boyfriend’s accepting hands. Hajime takes a small step back; Tooru knows he’s watching the slick slide of his dick into Tooru’s ass just by the little growl on his lips.

When Hajime drags his hips all the way back with the intent to thrust in all at once, Tooru knows his world is going to completely shatter.

And it does, in a way, because while he can’t exactly see anything shattering with his eyes so tightly shut, color explodes like the world’s biggest rainbow behind his eyelids, accompanied by a cry that cracks towards the end with how high it goes.

Hajime’s almost drooling; panting wet like the lukewarm water still spraying over them, eyes roaming over him so hungry, Tooru swears he can feel the actual heat off of them.

“God,” Hajime grunts, deciding to grace them both with another ground breaking thrust, “You take cock better than anything out there.”

Whatever Tooru has to add to that gets absorbed into the building of a ruthless rhythm; of slick sounding slaps, every thrust granting some lewd noise whether it from Tooru’s own mouth or when Hajime’s balls slap against his skin.

Tooru almost screams when a callous hand reaches around his cock again.

Hajime’s plastered against his back, movements jerky and erratic; a clear indication he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. Tooru tries to push back with everything he has, which isn’t much as each thrust makes his legs bow more and more.

His peak comes when he least expects it. As Hajime bites down into his neck for a final time, drawing blood while insistently tugging his dick until all Tooru can hear, see, or breath is pure white.

It’s like the next several moments cease to exist, because he’s coming back down with several deep breathes only to feel Hajime pull out of him with a sudden jerk, hot come shooting over his ass and the back of his thighs.

Tooru falls back into his boyfriend, boneless. Hiding his face against him when the cold shower sprays against his face. Hajime wraps both arms around him tightly, pleased with the easier access to Tooru’s neck.

“You taste so good, Tooru…”

He’s content with letting Hajime do whatever weird wolf habits make him the happiest.

Hajime was a good boy after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me with a furry kink
> 
> [tumblr](https://yourfictionalprincess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
